Jingle Bells
by macareux
Summary: "The way I see it, Santa Clause has it right. Visit people once a year." -AlbusPotterOC, A Christmas Story


The way I see it, Santa Clause has it right. Visit people once a year.

If that. Especially if those people are your father's cousin who isn't a wizard and his wife and children. But, of course, there's always the biannual trip to Dudley's house. Once in the summer time, and the other during the Christmas holidays.

"Albus," mum calls up the stairs, "we need to get ready to go!"

And, yes, you guessed it, today is one of those trips. Three days in muggle London with Annie and Sylvester talking non-stop about some new video game they bought yesterday is not exactly any of our ideas about a fun, jolly Christmas season. In fact, it sort of puts a damper on the whole mood of things.

I mean, just think about it. You come home from Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, and you're ready to have fun, lounge around, and altogether just get into the Christmas spirit. But, instead, you have to go visit your least favorite relatives and listen to them brag about their earthly possessions for three days straight.

At least it doesn't actually occur over Christmas this year, though, like it did two years ago. I shudder to remember the year when James, Lily, and I spent Christmas extremely excited at first, because there was a vast amount of presents underneath the tree, only to find that three fourths of them were not for us.

Don't get me wrong though, we still had plenty enough, and besides, we all got new brooms that year anyways. But, what really made that day miserable was having Annie and Sylvester practically shouting in our faces, boasting about their new belongings. The three of us-James, Lily, and I-spent quite a lot of time in the loo that day.

And there's another thing: Dudley never gives us presents. Not for birthdays, not for Christmas. It doesn't bother me as much as it did a few years back, when I didn't really understand it: Dudley spoils his children so much he has no money left for anyone else.

But, other than that small defect, Dudley's an okay bloke. He and dad get on alright. However, that's about the extent of the love between out two families. Mum hates Della, Dudley's wife, and calls her a 'retched cow' when she's not around, but I'm not really supposed to know that. and of course, there's Annie, Sylvester, James, Lily, and I, who aren't exactly what you'd call best friends.

I tried to get out of it this year by staying at school for the holidays, all three of us did, but mum said we had to come home, that she missed us. Personally, I think she just wanted us home because she knew we didn't want to go to Dudley's.

"Ginny, James, Albus, Lily!" dad shouts, his voice echoing throughout the house, "Time to go!"

Oh Joy. I hurriedly grab three days worth of clothes off my bed and stuff them in my now empty school trunk. Grabbing the handle I slowly walk down the stairs, hoping that they might forget about me.

No such luck. James comes from behind and practically pushes me down the stairs, saying, "If I'm going, so are you. I need someone there who sees sense, unlike mum and dad."

"You do have Lily," I remind him.

"I meant a guy. Lily's pissed today anyways. And I think you know why, God knows she's been the same way for two and a half years," he answers.

"Good," I say, my expression turning to a mischievous grin, "maybe she could do something about Annie and Sylvester, maybe scare them off talking about their toys all day."

"Let us hope," James replies and clasps his hands together, and looks up at the sky in a mock praying stance.

"James, Albus! Get your sorry arses out here!" Lily yells. God she is pissed. Lily Potter never curses, especially not in front of her parents. I feel my spirits brighten a bit, while James and I run out the door of the house.

I grab onto dad's arm, and dad offers the other side to James, who refuses.

"I'm of age now, I can apparate by myself, thanks," he says, "besides, I haven't gotten to yet, really. Hogwarts doesn't let you, you know," he continues, disgruntled.

"Oh, I know," dad replies, "Aunt Hermione used to tell Uncle Ron and I all about Hogwarts from that book she loved so much, 'Hogwarts, A History'. She literally took it everywhere."

"Harry," mum says, "it's time to go, they'll be expecting us."

I hold onto my trunk and firmly grasp dad's arm, bracing myself for the effect of the apparating. Even though I've been doing it since I was ten, I never really got used to it. The first time I puked. After that, it was better, but I still like my broom best.

And there it is, the whooshing by of the world, and the intense feeling of heavy pressure enveloping you. And, then just when I almost can't take it anymore, it abruptly comes to a halt, and wind blows over my faces, lightly tickling it.

"That was the most bloody awesome feeling in the world!" I hear a voice cry out. I turn around only to spot James, his face full of glee and his eyes glistening with pride.

I guess he hasn't found out that he's forgotten one of his eyebrows at home yet. I don't need to bother letting him know.

Dad knocks on the door, and the sound rings steadily through my ears, and I'm sure, the house as well. I take a deep breath and hope for the best.

* * *

A girl about my age answers the door. She's petite, with short brown hair and clear, blue eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes. Her face is lightly dusted with freckles, and right now she's staring right at me.

Behind her Dudley is making his way to the door, his face showing clear confusion.

"Harry?" he asks wearily, "What are you doing here? You're a day early."

"I know," Dad answers, "but some things have come up, and I have to work on the twenty-first, so I figured we'd come a day early, so as not to cut short our visit. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Dudley replies, although his tone of voice shows differently, "Come in."

Dudley and the brunette girl step to the side of the doorway, letting us in. Stepping into the house, it looks no different than usual, except for a few meager decorations that weren't ever there before. I guess Dudley actually tried to decorate this year. Maybe he's growing more fond of us. Nah, I think it definitely has something to do with the brunette girl who is now sitting lightly in an armchair by the fireplace. She gives off an air of regality, and I know the Dursleys want to impress her.

Dudley clears his throat rather loudly, and proudly begins, "Harry, Ginevra, James, Albus, Lily, this is Bryanne. She's Annie's new friend, and she's here because we didn't think you lot would arrive until tomorrow afternoon, so she's staying the night. Her father is a _Private Secretary._"

Dad looks as if he's been confunded for a few seconds, until Dudley gives him and urgent glare, as if to say, 'Pretend you know what it is!'

In truth, I don't think any wizard knows what that is. But, apparently, it's very important, otherwise Dudley wouldn't be bragging to us about it. Bryanne turns to face us, and stares at dad expectantly.

"Ah," dad finally utters, "a private secretary. Wonderful." He gives a quick wave of his hand, clearly dismissing the topic, and hoping it won't be spoke of again.

Bryanne finally speaks now, and her voice is light and airy, "Hello, you all. It would be better if I could put a name to a face. Could you give me that pleasure by properly introducing yourselves?"

"Of course," mum answers, and we all go round, saying our names. I'm the last one to go.

"I'm-"

"-Albus," she finishes for me. "I remember the names from before, when Mr. Dursley was speaking to you." She smiles now, right at me, and it's almost infectious, and just wants you to shout with glee.

Maybe this won't be such a horrible trip after all. At least the first day and a half of it.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable," Dudley half orders. I walk over to the other armchair by the fire, the one opposite Bryanne's, and sit myself in it. She speaks first.

"So, Albus. That's a funny name." She grins, making it clear that she means not to be harsh.

"So is Bryanne," I point out. She raises her eyebrows, then laughs.

"I know," she replies, still smiling.

"So, how do you know the Dursleys?" she asks. "You don't seem too thrilled to be here."

"Dudley is my dad's cousin. We visit twice every year, during Christmas time, and in June. The rest of my siblings and I dread coming here. None of us really like each other much, except for dad and Dudley. They get on alright. No offense or anything, but I really don't see how you can be friends with Annie. All she does is talk about her things."

Her expression turns sullen, and she starts to speak, "I'm not, not really. I just wanted to get away from dad. And Annie asked me over, so I came."

She's making me curious, and now I know there's more to her then meets the eye.

"Why did you want to get away from your father?"

She responds with a question, "Does it really matter? I just did, okay?"

"Alright, fair enough," I say, "besides, I haven't really told you anything about myself, anyway.

"True," she replies, and she launches into a round of twenty questions, asking everything she can about me, from what school I go to, to my favorite flavor of ice cream. She prattles on, and when the interrogation comes to a halt, I quickly babble, "My turn."

She shakes her head, and says, "Let's go outside first, I'm getting sick of this fire, it's too hot. Besides, I have one more question for you."

We quietly head out to the backyard, and she continues her questions, but there's only one this time, and it's much slower, very unlike the rapid fire she gave me earlier.

"Can I give you a present?" she inquires. I nod my head, and she slowly leans in...

Yup. This is definitely not going to be as bad as usual.

* * *

_I liked this a lot. Mostly because it's the longest thing I've ever written on ! Anyway, review please? _

_-Iz_


End file.
